The Afterlife Drabbles of Lilly Kane
by penandpaperx
Summary: YET ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER featuring DICK CASABLANCAS is up! I promise a strange, unqique, but exceptionally quick read. You should know the drill by now anyway.
1. 1 Best Friends Wallace

This is a series of 100 words drabbles. The first drabble is the thoughts of a character who didn't really interact with ghost Lilly about her. The second drabble in each chapter is Lilly's beyond-the-grave impressions about them.

In you are delusional enough to think I actually own these characters, you and I are thinking alike. Rob Thomas, UPN, etc. have the privilege of owing Veronica Mars characters so don't sue.

Reviews are encouraged as much as I possibly can while sitting here at my computer so I'll make a deal. I'll review a story by anyone who reviews mine which I am aware is basically shameless bargaining.

**Wallace on Lilly**

Lilly was everything I'm not: a blonde, rich, white girl. Maybe that's why Veronica's new best friend needed to be someone like me. Someone whose past isn't connected to that shattered girl bleeding by the pool. Filling the void she left behind may be that hardest thing I've had to do for Veronica, for anyone. I have to be dependable, her go to guy, sneaking around administrators. But mostly what she needs is someone who can make her laugh without making her cry, someone who's special in their own way, yet exactly the same. That's the trick to this friendship.

**Lilly on Wallace**

At first glance Wallace would seem unlike me. I exemplified the spirit, the excitement, the rebellion, the wealth, and the beauty of '09er-land. He _is_ a geeky basketball jock who allowed himself to get duct taped to a pole, not gloriously privileged as I _was_. But that's the real difference: _is _and _was_. Wallace is exactly what Veronica always had in a best friend. A goofy smiler, a devoted follower in every crazy scheme plotted, a lunch mate, someone who knows every crazy secret, and an infallible friend. Veronica's best friend, not Lilly, Wallace. Maybe not such a bad thing.


	2. 2 Blonde '09ers Meg

This is a series of 100 words drabbles. The first drabble is the thoughts of a character who didn't really interact with ghost Lilly about her. The second drabble in each chapter is Lilly's beyond-the-grave impressions about them.

In you are delusional enough to think I actually own these characters, you and I are thinking alike. Rob Thomas, UPN, etc. have the privilege of owing Veronica Mars characters so don't sue.

Reviews are encouraged as much as I possibly can while sitting here at my computer so I'll make a deal. I'll review a story by anyone who reviews mine which I am aware is basically shameless bargaining.

**Meg on Lilly**

I used to think that I was like Lilly Kane. We were both blonde, pep-squad '09ers who were nicer than most. Look back, I see we weren't that similar. She was wild, impulsive and always surrounded with adoring lovers. She had a charm that always brought her what she wished, the innate charisma I could never achieve. But the biggest difference, I believe, is she flaunted it. By "it" I mean her sexuality. I can't understand sleeping with dozens of guys to keep popularity intact. I always admired her spirit, her spontaneity, but that flightiness got her killed. Not me.

**Lilly on Meg**

I tell myself that if I had lived through that day I would have let myself become more like Meg. I would have trained myself to be utterly nice, to let Logan become the continuously enduring boyfriend that he always wanted to be, and to have learned her quiet caution. But I did die and I can't even mean these what if scenarios. I loved that everything was as I pleased, that anything could happen. I was '09er Princess Lilly the Invincible, not Lady Meg the good. Who knew then that "anything" meant a tragic murder by my adulterous lover?


	3. 3 Longtime Peers Mac

This is a series of 100 words drabbles. The first drabble is the thoughts of a character who didn't really interact with ghost Lilly about her. The second drabble in each chapter is Lilly's beyond-the-grave impressions about them.

In you are delusional enough to think I actually own these characters, you and I are thinking alike. Rob Thomas, UPN, etc. have the privilege of owing Veronica Mars characters so don't sue.

Reviews are encouraged as much as I possibly can while sitting here at my computer.

Special thanks to Rawles & Lila who thankfully edited my 1st two chapters and to QueenCate who out of the 100+ people who read the early chapters, was the only one who bothered to review this.

**Mac on Lilly**

In middle school, Cindy was a sweet girl, a shy girl and Lilly was a pretty girl, a popular girl. Lilly constantly reminded Cindy that she didn't belong. That it was better to triumph at the latest high school party than to design a webpage. These admonitions taught me not to care. By high school Cindy was gone, I had become Mac and I knew I was special, skilled, but the source of Lilly's power over me remained elusive. When she I died, I felt guilty that I didn't mourn more for the one who gave me this moniker, Mac.

**Lilly on Mac**

To our public, the families in the '09er zip always look as if Norman Rockwell had found his muse inside Californian mansions. Inside though, they are seething with chaotic treachery. Very few, like Logan's, could ever top mine in terms of craziness, which was why Cindy, ahem Mac's saga surprised me. At Neptune High, I naturally, was a have and she wasn't, but she should've been. It makes me wonder, would things have been easier for her, if _I_ would have been easier on her, if she'd had the _right _family. Besides, I always thought Madison Sinclair was trash anyway.


	4. 4 Who's not my daddy? Keith

"These are short and slightly cryptic, but oddly enough, I like them…It's entertaining, if nothing else..." PentagonMerlin – this is a good reviewer description of the story. Basically this is a series of 100 words drabbles with a focus on Lilly. You should know the drill by now.

In you are delusional enough to think I actually own these characters, you and I are having the same dream. Rob Thomas, UPN, etc. have the privilege of owing Veronica Mars characters so don't sue.

reviews 's all around

Keith on Lilly

The first time I ever heard of Lilly Kane, we had just moved to Neptune, and making dinner conversation. The way it used to be. At first I was thrilled Veronica had a friend, then I actually met Lilly. She had chutzpah and belonged to Lianne's ex. Eventually though, I adjusted to the friendship and Lilly became a fixture in our house. I never considered what Lilly and Veronica did, beside from typical girls-only stuff. And so it remained unexamined until the circumstances surrounding Lilly's death were cleared. I doubted Veronica for just a second. I can't take that back.

Lilly on Keith

"Who's your daddy?" Jake Kane: rich, powerful, a corporate player, the perfect father- in theory. If only he hadn't been so…distant. Veronica was the lucky one, she got a better father. Whereas my parents tolerated me, her parents loved her. They worshiped her just like my parents worshiped Duncan. Keith Mars was always persistent as hell: in catching my killer, in finding Duncan, in saving Veronica. But I saw how he looked at me, like someone he didn't necessarily want around. He held no love for my family. I wonder what made him try so hard to find me justice.


	5. 5 He's a Dick

Basically this is a series of 100 words drabbles with a focus on Lilly. You should know the drill by now.

In you are delusional enough to think I actually own these characters, you and I are having the same dream. Rob Thomas, UPN, etc. have the privilege of owing Veronica Mars characters so don't sue.

And with these imaginary rights I have a claim every bit of artistic license to make things up to suit my own diabolical purposes. (see below)

reviews love all around

BTW: Nothing "dirrrty" intended in the title, it's just the way it turned out. Or maybe it's just me.

Dick on Lilly

I had this thing for Lilly. It was stupid. I was stupid to think that she was a Dick Casablancas kind of girl. Even when she wasn't Logan's girl, I still shouldn't have attempted to invade his territory. It was not cool. It only made me seem like more of a chump to her. She could kiss though. She could party too. A lot of people said she was easy. Lilly was not easy. She called all the shots. She knew exactly what she did to people, at least until her final mistake with _him_. I am the easy one.

Lilly on Dick

Dick Casablancas is a dick. He always was and always will be, but he was also fun. He never got overprotective like Duncan. Or moody and territorial like Logan. Or sneaky like Weevil. Or twisted like Aaron. He was just a constant jackass. When he partied hard he got as crazy as me, later, after, he was even more. His casualness was good though. He recognized that randomly making out at some bash was meaningless. And he never cared when I got back together with Logan. He was nonchalant… when I died. Always someone I never had to worry about.


End file.
